Mario And Luigi's Big Trip Around The World
|release = June 25th 2020}}Mario And Luigi's Big Trip Around The World is a 2012 live-action/CGI film distributed by Miramax in North America and 20th Century Studios Internationally except Japan where Toho distributes it, Mario and Luigi are presented as CGI models. Plot The plot is about Mario and Luigi going around the world to find a secret golden treasure, but when two other people are trying to find it, it turns into an adventure when Mario and Luigi race to the location before the other people get it! Transcript North America: Shows Miramax Logo Shows 20th Century Studios logo Shows Nintendo Logo Mario's Alarm Makes A Sound Mario Then Wakes Up To See Luigi On His Bed, Luigi: Mario Mario Mario, Mario: What? Luigi: It's Our Big Trip! Mario: What Big Trip? Luigi: The One We Scheduled Yesterday Remember? Mario: Oh Yeah I Forgot! Text: Miramax and 20th Century Studios present Text: A Nintendo Production Text: Mario's Big Trip Around The World International: Shows 20th Century Studios Logo Shows Miramax Logo Shows Nintendo Logo Mario's Alarm Makes A Sound Mario Then Wakes Up To See Luigi On His Bed, Luigi: Mario Mario Mario, Mario: What? Luigi: It's Our Big Trip! Mario: What Big Trip? Luigi: The One We Scheduled Yesterday Remember? Mario: Oh Yeah I Forgot! Text: 20th Century Studios and Miramax present Text: A Nintendo Production Text: Mario's Big Trip Around The World Japan: Shows Toho Logo Shows Nintendo Logo Mario's Alarm Makes A Sound Mario Then Wakes Up To See Luigi On His Bed, Luigi: Mario Mario Mario, Mario: What? Luigi: It's Our Big Trip! Mario: What Big Trip? Luigi: The One We Scheduled Yesterday Remember? Mario: Oh Yeah I Forgot! Text: Toho and Nintendo present Text: Mario's Big Trip Around The World Release The film was released in theaters on June 10, 2020, and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in North America and Internationally on December 16, 2020, in the United States by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, which had rights to the Miramax library, and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment through 20th Century Studios Home Entertainment Internationally, it was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on June 22, 2021, by Toho Home Entertainment. Trivia * This movie was supposed to be produced by Fox 2000 Pictures, but because of the delay from 2018 to 2020 and Fox 2000 Pictures closure in May, the movie will be produced by 20th Century Studios, Miramax, 20th Century Fox Animation, and Nintendo. * The film was also supposed to be distributed by Universal Studios and Dreamworks Pictures, but in 2020, it was decided to move the film rights to Fox in international regions, which is owned by The Walt Disney Company. * This was the first ever Mario movie to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since The Super Mario Bros Movie in 1993 distributed by Hollywood Pictures. Category:2020s films Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Category:20th Century Studios Films Category:Miramax Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:CGI/Live Action hybrid films